


Pressed Flowers and a Love Letter

by BloodRedRoses



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Demons, F/F, F/M, H - Freeform, Harry potter reference, Kidnapping, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedRoses/pseuds/BloodRedRoses
Summary: Elodie Hale was leaving her office job when a mysterious hand pulls her into a land of green, which she recognizes as the Fade. She is then rescued by the spirit of the departed divine and dumped into Thedas.She can now remember things she couldn't yesterday, like the green light that has been stalking her for weeks. How will that combined with her knowledge of Thedas help her build a new life.





	1. Demon Kidnapping and Other Fade Hazards

There was a faint green light illuminating the room and the two women in it. They were sitting side by side, looking between the computer screen and each other and giggling wildly. 

“A-nd he just sent it?” she shorter girl asked, swiping her curly hair out of her face. 

“Yes!” the other girl giggled “I didn’t- I didn’t even call a lawyer, Elodie, I just found this on google.” 

The smaller, dark-haired girl could not contain her laughter at this. The image on the screen was all the evidence her friend needed to go to court. The picture of her ex-husbands apartment showed all of the items he denied taking when he left her. Including the ski mask on the coffee table “He just believed it!” she said, in between fits of laughter. 

The girls both took a few breaths to calm down, before looking at one another and grinning “I am so glad to hear this, Sash” 

Sash grinned back, and closed the image on the screen, then shutting down the computer “Thanks, El.” 

“Anytime!’ she replied, standing and turning to close down her own computer. The girls spoke idly about some of the cases that they had during the day while packing up, and when they turned their backs on the office window neither of them noticed the green glow get brighter. 

Elodie went down the stairs first, laughing a little as Sash complained about her not being in tomorrow. She pressed the button on the door which released the automatic door and stepped out, only to be faced with green. She felt Sash walk past her and heard her say her goodbyes but all she could see was green. A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled, 

She squirmed and kicked and threw her weight around but nothing happened, the hand continued tugging her until the light faded and molded and changed. Suddenly the Alley she was in wasn’t. 

The world has ended. 

The ground was green and bubbling in some places, black and green bubbles like the ground had rotted. The sky and the atmosphere was green as well and she could see things moving about in the eery green fog. She knew this from somewhere...

But the freakiest thing? She couldn’t see what was holding her wrist. 

Needless to say, she stopped screaming. But not struggling. It was pulling her, and pulling her further into the green. 

She was growing weaker. She was tired, her arms an legs hurt from kicking and squirming and hitting something she couldn’t see. Her lungs hurt from the panicked breaths she was taking and she had to have been moving for long enough she would never find her way back. 

Suddenly light crashed into her, knocking her from whatever had her’s grip. It dashed in the opposite direction than where her captor was pulling her, and taking no time wondering if it was friend or foe she pushed herself up from the ground and chased after it. It looked like a woman, running. 

She knew this figure. But this was a video game, and it couldn’t be real. She was just knocked out and having some kind of fever dream. That was it . . . But if this was her subconscious then she could trust the ill-fated spirit of the Divine. Or the spirit that took her shape. So she ran. 

They ran for what seemed forever, but the light knew the terrain well and avoided those figures that moved in the fog. Demons, it occurred to Elodie. They were fucking demons. 

Suddenly the figure stopped, right in front of a bright ring of green light. She paused, unsure of what to do at first when Justinia said “Go!” she lurched forward just as a hand wrapped itself around her arm again. 

She and her captor fell and fell and fell. 

When she finally hit the ground she sobbed and started kicking and thrashing against whatever held her. 

“LOOK!” A voice nearby her yelled and she turned her head towards it, opening her eyes. She had fallen outside, and a bunch of soldiers were running towards her. Well, soldiers in traditional armor were. 

Her head whipped up to her captor and she realized she could finally see them. They were tall, at least eight feet in height, and green, of fucking course. Their hands were long and lanky. It was that moment of course, that a screech erupted from its mouth and it fucking blew. Up. 

Elodie had had enough, everything in her hurt. Her head, her arms, her legs and she was fairly sure she pulled something. So when the edges of her vision began to blur she only felt thankful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there and thanks for reading! Come talk to me! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/josieandthearistocrats 
> 
> I take suggestions for this story and others! Let me know what you want to read!


	2. The Otherworlder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Elodie wakes, she finds that people already know she is not from their world. 
> 
> She has a decision to make

F

When Elodie came to, she felt like she had been hit by a bus. There was the sounds of people talking and moving around her, but also the sounds of crying. This woke her up faster than much else would have. 

The first thing she noticed was the quite obvious green hole in the sky. God she was starting to hate the color green. Not a dream then. She always knew when she was dreaming. 

So, she thought to herself. Thedas. God, she hadn’t played in a while, but she knew the lore well enough. The breach was not closed but stable. So whoever the inquisitor was had been found. 

She sat up, bringing a hand to her head as it pounded a little and looked around. Well, this wasn’t Haven. 

The camp she was in was busy, there were six tents set up and there was no snow on the ground. In fact, it was dirt and dry grass. Her legs were covered by what was probably once a blanket and she blushed. Her work clothes were a simple pencil skirt and button up but for Thedas it was probably the equivalent of underclothes. 

The people in the camp wore all sorts of outfits, however, her eyes searched for the plain green and brown of the inquisitions soldiers and she found it quickly. Her shoulders relaxed a little. An Inquisition camp. 

“The Otherworlder is awake!” someone yelled from her right and she turned to see a scout looking at her, beckoning a small cluster of people to her side. The otherworlder? Did they know? Had she woken up before but not remembered?

Her eyes then turned to the small group of people who were approaching. To be quite honest, upon looking over at the group, her first thought was that the graphics did no justice to the people they portrayed. 

The inquisitor was a human. She looked to be a rogue, archer it appeared from the bow slung over her shoulder. She was beautiful if Elodie was honest. Her light skin was covered in freckles, and her long caramel colored hair was braided over one shoulder. 

With her, stood Cassandra, who was beautiful as well, but just as intimidating as in the game. The Seekers sword was sheathed, but her hand rested on the hilt as she walked towards her. Varric and Solas trailed behind them, weapons in their hands. Well. Not quite trusted then. . . 

“Hello,” the Inquisitor spoke, smiling gently and crouching down in front of Elodie “My name is Lorelai Trevelyan. How are you feeling?” 

Elodie blinked once, twice and then said “Shit.” Varric huffed a laugh and she glanced over at him, then Lorelai “I’m Elodie. Elodie Hale. I feel… well sore.” she admitted, running her fingers through her hair to get it out of her face “They called me the otherworlder” she stated, still looking at Lorelai. 

It was Cassandra who nodded “Solas visited you in your sleep. He saw nothing but you being taken from your world. He said a woman guided you here. . . “ 

Solas nodded "It was deemed necessary after the demon was trying to take you, not kill you."

Elodie looked up at Cassandra and nodded. That was true, of course. One million and one questions were running through her head. What should she say? One one hand she was, well she was in a position that people wrote fanfiction about. She could help people. 

Her mind flashed through all of the characters she loved and held dear to her heart. 

Cassandra, who she had always admired who was in a lot of pain. 

Varric, the talented writer who is hung up on a married woman

Cullen, suffering through his withdrawals alone. Would the inquisitor encourage him? His bad ending. . . 

Cole! Elodie had always thought of Cole as a close friend, or son even. Would Lorelai make him more spirit or human?

Would Iron Bull get his freedom? Keep his found family? 

Would Vivienne heal her love? 

Blackwall, god, would he ever forgive himself? 

Would Leliana ever grow happier? She could become the divine!

Would Josephine ever help her family? Would she have to marry out of duty? 

Would Dorian find a family of sorts here? Acceptance and a home?

Then the characters who she wished she knew how to help. Ser Barris, Fiona, Krem. She had always wondered if she would have been able to help them. 

On the other hand, she might get hurt. She might die. She might ruin everything and hurt those she would be trying to help. God what if she was the bad ending? A poison to the story? 

But. . . what if she never tried? Could she watch anyone die without trying to save them?  
She looked up at Lorelai, then at Solas, Cassandra, and Varric. She then glanced around the camp. No, she couldn’t. 

Looking up at Cassandra again she spoke “It was a spirit. I think it was . . . Well, that’s to say it looked like the divine.”

There was a pause and then “You know the divine in your world?” 

Elodie blushed and shook her head, pausing to think about how she was to explain a video game “In my world there are . . . pieces of writing and art. They go together, almost like a book. The person reading them is able to, to some point control the story. . . One of those was focused on Thedas.” 

She got raised eyebrows at that, but if they knew she was from another world then there was no keeping a secret.  
Besides, hadn’t she lain awake at night thinking of all the ways she wished she could help these characters? And now she could.

“Control the story?” Varric asked

“What does the story cover?” Cassandra demanded at the same time

I glance around, looking at the people making their way around the camp and Lorelai seemed to get the message “This needs to be discussed at a more secure location. Elodie Hale, for now, you are under the protection of the Inquisition.” 

~~~

Elodie was glad she knew the basics of horse riding. She was given her own horse and was riding quietly beside Varric. 

She’s been given a riding cloak to cover up in, and she made sure to pull it tightly around her to avoid showing her legs, as the skirt she was wearing was not made for riding.

“So.” Varric said, breaking the silence “Those were some strange clothes you were wearing, Otherworlder.” 

Elodie glanced over at him and blushed a little “My work clothes. I worked. . . Well, I a worked in administration.” she admitted. Her job seemed awfully boring. When he raised an eyebrow she clarified “I essentially distributed, filled out, collected and filed paperwork. I helped organize businesses.” 

“And those are business clothes?” he asked, a laugh in his voice. She grinned a little at that, imagining the lavish clothes that store owners in Orlais wore on her co-workers

“In my world, people are not so insistent on being covered up. In fact, people rarely do these days. Those days?” she questioned before shaking the question out of her head as she turned towards the dwarf she was talking to. 

“Really?” he asked, and she could tell where this was going 

“Some of the things in my world would make you blush. But I’m not going into it,” she said, thinking of some of the movies, tv shows and advertisements she saw around. 

“What else is there about your world that is different?” Lorelai chimed in from in front of her

Elodie hummed, thinking of differences that wouldn’t scare the people she was traveling with. Like the wars “Well, we have a different system of running things. We call it democracy. There is one governing body- it has to be separate from religion but there are protections for religion being allowed. People vote for who they want to represent their area, and their state and then country.”  
It was quite strange to be explaining democracy to people, Elodie thought. Although a monarchy was quite strange for her to think of. 

“Only one?” Cassandra asked? “What if the . . . democracy is corrupt?” 

Elodie laughed “Well, that’s kind of the point. To trust the people. Most of the time they get it right. If enough people call for someone to be removed, they usually are. We call it the government.” she said. 

Solas spoke up then “What of magic?” 

Elodie realized that this was the first time that he had spoken to her, and she turned a little to look at him, her hair blowing into her face “Magic, as far as I am aware does not exist. It might though.” she pondered. 

“The religions we have are not very tolerant of magic. Some focus around it. We had witch trials a few hundred years ago. People were accused of using magic. Most of it was a whole bunch of bullshit though. People hating women at every turn.”

Solas did not look impressed by that answer and sighed but she continued “In more modern times though, people are fascinated by it. We tell our children stories about it. This is one of them, although it’s not for children. There are countless books that claim it’s just hiding. Hundreds of thousands of people love this one series about it. About a magical war. People from all different countries.”  
That seemed to please him a little, but he still looked troubled. 

Cassandra intervened though “Will you tell us this story?”

Elodie laughed and nodded “I’ll do what I can to do it justice. It begins with Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four privet drive. . . “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Posts won't usually be this fast, however, I have an idea for the first few! 
> 
> Comment and Kudos and stop by for a chat! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/josieandthearistocrats
> 
> A shout out to Red_And_Nappy and TheOneKrafter for the Kudos!


	3. Elodie Hale- Otherworlder, Tailor and Undergarment Maker!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Advisors verify Elodie's story, she must find a place within the inquisition

The ride back to Haven took two weeks and barring being ambushed by bandits once, wildly uneventful. 

It took that time to completely finish the series. She tried to substitute things out but sometimes had to explain things like the radio, or cars. It was during the trip that she really realized how different the world she was now it was to her own. 

She spoke about the final battle as the crested the hill, and Haven came into view. Her words slowly tapered off as she saw the small town. . . suddenly, she was nervous. She hadn’t been during the trip, her companions were nice enough, and they spoke like friends. 

People here, in Haven, their opinions mattered. She had the approval of at the very least Varric but here? The advisors and any companions that Lorelai has already gathered could weigh into her acceptance or . . . her murder. 

It was interesting riding in with the inquisitor, all eyes were on the group, even before they had entered the gates. The soldiers spared, but she could feel their eyes on her even as Cullen Rutherford strolled over to welcome Lorelai back. If the graphics did Cassandra wrong, they committed sins against the Inquisitions Commander. If the fangirls could see him now, Elodie thought to herself.

Elodie stayed back a little, while Cassandra and the inquisitor moved closer, speaking in hushed voices to Cullen. About her, she presumed.  
When he looked up at her she nodded a little and smiled. His lip quirked a little and he inclined his head in return. The Commander fell into step with the group as they headed for the main village. Elodie was quiet during this time, listening to the Idle gossip and small talk everyone shared about the reports coming- their actions in Haven or the Hinterlands.

Lorelai gathered Leliana and Josephine one at a time before herding everyone into the war room.

Well. No time to think then. 

“We received your missive” Leliana started, ever to the point, addressing the Inquisitor. Her eyes, however, were fixed on mine and her stare. It felt like being under a microscope “But I must admit, I am not quite sure what to think.” her eyes roamed over Elodie, who was wrapped up in her borrowed cloak 

Lorelai nodded, her posture straightening a little “Me too. However, the display we saw. . . the demon was trying to drag her back into the rift. No attempt on her life was made. That is unquestionable.”

The commander cleared his throat, eyeing Elodie a little out of the corner of his eye “But do we know to what purpose?” There it is. 

Of all the companions she expected to be the hardest to win over it was the commander. His fear would always present an option where she was the enemy. She was thankful she wasn’t a mage. She may have never gained his trust. 

Lorelai shook her head, frowning “No. But it does mark her as important.” the woman sighed, rubbing her eyes for a moment “She slept for days. Solas grew impatient and tried to walk within her dreams. All he got was her abduction, over and over, night after night.” 

“And does Solas have a theory for this?” Leliana sighed. Woah, it seemed that there was a little more tension between the inquisitions members than was shown in the game. Although there wasn’t much time for that there.

Lorelai shrugged, to be met with a short silence

“What can she offer us as evidence?” The ambassador asked, her eyes carefully roaming the short girl. 

Elodie took this as her chance to speak “Well, I know an awful lot about most people here, but anyone could do that. Well, anyone with contacts. My clothes will not be . . . usual” She blushed as she shrugged off the cloak. The white shirt was dirty, and her bra was kind of obvious through the damp fabric, despite its white colour. Her skirt was tattered but thankfully not torn. She reached down to yank it as far down as she could. She flushed a little more, sucking in her stomach. Her colleagues at work were professional, but she never really saw plus sized people in the game. She was unsure as to how people would react to it. 

“They. . . .Are.” Josephine admitted, but Elodie pushed on.

“But I think the damning proof I have will be my phone.” She reached into the small bag she was given and pulled out her phone. The screen was cracked, but it was still on 73%. It would last a while if she used it sparingly. 

Cassandra and Lorelai moved carefully to stand behind her, eyes curious but distrustful. All hands were on weapons. The advisors gathered close to look at the object in her hand “It’s made for communication but since no one else here has one, I can just show you what else it does. I also have a few pictures from the stories saved on here somewhere. “

Elodie showed them pictures, explaining what they are (and taking one of Josephine to showcase her camera, which had Josephine most impressed.) She had a few screen grabs of the game that she was able to show them.

“And this is not magic?” the spymaster asked 

“No, we call it technology. There. . . well, there isn’t any magic where I come from. That I know of.” Elodie frowned a little

“Well . . . I can sense no magic from it.” Cullen said, glancing down at the device. 

“If magic does not exist where you come from, how did you come to be here?” Cassandra asked, not entirely kindly. 

“Well,” she started “There was a light. It was in the back alley, outside work. I figured it was just a neon sign but I can’t recall ever actually looking at it.” she bit her lip, and glanced up at Leliana whose eyes were focused on hers “It started about a month before I came here. No one from work ever mentioned it.”

“This was no accident then.” the Leliana spoke 

Elodie nodded “I think at first it was small, not very bright. But it got brighter. . . the longer it was there. My co-worker was walking out with me. The light was . . .blinding but she couldn’t see it- or I assume so she just wished me a good night. A hand grabbed me and she didn’t hear me scream. . .” 

The silence that hung over the room was thick, and it made Elodie’s heart clench. It was broken by Cassandra “It chose you.” 

“But what was it. Demons or?” Elodie asked. No one in the room had any sort of answer for her. She sighed. “Well. Either way, I know things. About what will happen.” 

“Yes, we will require proof of that” Lorelai spoke for the first time in a while, a faint frown on her face “You will remain under our protection until then.”. The inquisitor's voice made it clear that this was the decided course of action. And also that she would be hurt if anything went wrong.

“Guarded?” the commander asked, his eyes looking anywhere but here and Lorelai nodded, glancing at Elodie. 

 

“That’s fair. I know who is behind this and I can provide the names of his generals.” 

The tension in the air was palpable. Leliana’s body language shifted to subtly, but I took notice, ready to move out of her way. Cassandra spun to face her, her hand gripping Elodie's arm as she demanded “Who?!” 

“Corypheus” She said, her voice low and sincere “he didn’t die. He can an . . . transfer himself to another. Using the taint.” she took in a deep breath “He has a dragon, a high dragon corrupted with Red Lyrium. Kill it and you have a window of time. You could kill him.”

Everyone was silent for a minute then “We will look into this. You will provide the Spymaster with the names of the people you claim are his generals..” Cullen spoke, voice hardened. She didn’t dare look at him 

“Of course.” she murmured 

“While this revelation is . . . interesting. We will require something more mundane as proof for now.” 

Elodie nodded and frowned a little, thinking of something small she could provide “Well. . . some of your soldiers have gone missing in Ferelden, right?”

Leliana frowned “No . . . not that we are aware of.”

Elodie blinked surprised “Well, some have or will. In the Fallow Mire. A group of Avvar will be holding them hostage but they will only speak to or fight the inq-Herald.” 

Lorelai sighed “They take issue with the Andraste part, don’t they?”

“Yes, unfortunately.” 

Elodie sighed “Thank you for allowing me to stay.” she said, her eyes shifting from advisor to advisor “But I have to ask, what exactly do you plan to do with me in the meantime?” 

She was answered by the spymaster “Well, what would you like to do? What is it that you are skilled at?” 

Well fuck. Elodie was good at her job. Good at organizing things, but there was no way they would let her organize anything important without proof of her claims. Working full time didn’t leave her with much time for a hobby. How could she be useful? 

She couldn’t really heal. 

She wasn’t good at fighting, or even really fit. 

She had some knowledge but she would still need to catch up to researchers and scholars/ 

Well, she was no tailor but she could sew. Albeit things from her world which would appear very strange to people here. People would gawk if she offered them a bra or t-shirt.  
Wait. 

“I can sew. My family wasn’t very well off so I learned how to do it by hand, and do a lot of things. Make new clothes from old ones- all of that. I need patterns but I do remember some things.” 

Josephine raised her eyebrows “We already have tailors here, we are not in need of any more.” 

Elodie smiled a little wickedly “Yes, but we want to attract people here, right? Promote business and such. Get Nobles to entertain the thought of supporting us?” 

“Well, yes.” the ambassador replied, confused. 

“What if I made clothes from my world. Garments from there are very different, some perhaps even cheaper to make. Strange clothes and fashion are sure to garner at least some interest. Especially.” she avoided looking at the Commander, but blushed anyway “Undergarments.” 

Everyone in the room paused to consider this for a moment, even Elodie. She did remember how to make a bra. She would save the old underwire when it popped out and create new ones. Usually made of simple cotton t-shirts but it could work. 

“That is true. If these fashions catch on. . . well. Us housing a tailor who makes these would get us attention from nobles. 

“Do we want them coming for . . . undergarments?” the commander asked incredulously 

“It is better than them not coming at all. Well, Miss Hale, let us move to my office so we may sort out pay and iron out the finer details.” 

Lorelai smiled at her tiredly “Welcome to the inquisition Elodie Hale, the Otherworlder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! let me know what you enjoyed, what you hated and what I should include!


End file.
